This invention relates to a photoelectric guide device for the blind.
Hitherto, with a view to assisting walking of the blind, some devices have been known which convert the distance information given from a distance measuring equipment utilizing ultrasonic wave or light into a stimulation in the form of sound or vibration thereby causing the blind to perceive the presence of an obstacle. Such devices are effective in avoiding an obstacle or danger during the walking. On the other hand, for the purpose of guiding and conducting the blind, the braille block or handrail is also known. However, by these means no one can appreciate a specified place or location. For instance, no one can find a push button-installed spot in a pedestrian crossing where a loudspeaker for guiding the blind is installed, and discriminate an entrance for man/woman in a toilet room, a gateway in a ticket gate, etc. from others.